


Stuck Together With God's Glue

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [44]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Threesome - M/M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's a vampire, Adam's an angel, Leo's a demon (and Blaine's boyfriend). What happens when the first two meet by chance and what comes out of it is a pregnancy that ultimately Adam feels free to impose on the three of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Together With God's Glue

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
>  This is me coming up with every possible excuse to see angel!Adam have sex with Blaine and Leo. Also: vampires. 'Cause I love them.

No matter how hard Blaine tries to fool himself into not seeing it, the roundness is there, and there’s nothing he can do to make it disappear. Adam sits straight on the couch, an unreadable, serious expression hardening his fair features, blonde locks swirling down his cheeks, framing his face in a golden haze, and the tunic tight and tense around his belly, showing his bulging tummy with shameless simplicity, as the simple fact it is. An inescapable truth Blaine’s got to deal with now.

“I didn’t think my kind could even _have_ children,” he says, turning to look at Leo and speaking in an apologetic tone, opening his arms wide at his sides.

“Is this supposed to make me forgive and forget?” Leo answers, frowning sternly as he crosses his arms over his chest. His dark, bat-like wings flap nervously behind his back, making him look ready to take off at any time.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that,” Blaine sighs, passing a hand through his hair. He bites at the inside of his cheek, trying not to let frustration get to him, and his canines pierce lightly through his skin, spilling some blood that he hastens to suck. “I wasn’t making up excuses. I didn’t tell you because it wasn’t important.”

He realizes he phrased the sentence wrongly only a second too late, when Leo opens his cat-like golden eyes wide and bares his fangs, yelling at him. “It wasn’t important?!” he barks, “Wasn’t it, Blaine? Really? Am I the only one seeing the pregnant angel sitting on our couch right now?!” he asks, pointing at said couch – and said angel – with his clawed index finger.

Blaine can’t say he doesn’t see him, but admitting Adam was, in fact, there, sporting his rounded belly as if it was the latest fashion, would be like admitting to be wrong. Blaine doesn’t want to do that. Mainly because he doesn’t feel at fault. He’s convinced he’s got some mitigating circumstances working for him. He’s sure Leo would agree with him, if only he’d let him explain.

So, while he waits for Leo to let all his steam out – and he knows it’s going to be _a lot_ of steam; demons from the lowest circles of hell tend to be very, very prickly – he finds nothing better to do then try and answer in the most evasive way he can think of. “It’s not _our_ couch,” he says, “It’s mine. Technically, you don’t live here.”

“Oh no, you didn’t,” Leo instantly answers, backing off as if Blaine just tried to burn him with a fiery stick or something, “Are you seriously gonna use this of all the arguments you could use now? That I don’t live here? Well, I’m sorry I’m a demon and I kind of _have_ to live in Hell, Blaine! I’m so very sorry if that gets in the way of a living together project you obviously never mentioned before and that is conveniently popping out now just because you accidentally need it as an excuse to deviate my attention from the mess _you_ made!”

“…I never mentioned living together,” Blaine answers, tilting his head to the side.

“Exactly, you didn’t, Blaine!” Leo agrees, his voice getting louder and high-pitched, “You didn’t! And don’t you think you possibly should, after five years? Don’t you think the time is right, by now, to start thinking about it?”

“You just said you couldn’t come live here anyway,” Blaine sighs, “You’ve got to live in Hell, where you belong.”

“Oh my Lord, that’s so totally _not_ relevant, Blaine!” Leo screams louder, his clawed hands by the side of his face in a mocking real life representation of Edvard Munch’s _The Scream_ , “You’re missing the point so spectacularly, Blaine, so splendidly, I’m almost in awe! Do you see me?” he hysterically jokes, “I’m so very impressed by your astonishingly good skills in missing points I’m thinking I’m gonna make an Olympic discipline out of it _just_ to give you the fucking gold medal! And why only that, the silver and the bronze ones too! All to you! In celebration of your talent!”

Blaine sighs again, resting his shoulders against the back of the chair and elegantly crossing his legs. “Aren’t you being a little overdramatic, now?” he asks.

“I don’t know, am I?” Leo growls, “Are you an expert in overdramatizing too? Should I make a fucking Olympic discipline out of that too?”

“Leo, come on!” Blaine finally snorts, annoyed, rolling his eyes, “Would you please calm down? I get it, you’re angry, and – as always! – it’s all my fault for not being the perfect being you thought I was when you fell for me. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, no way!” Leo points a finger towards him and then shakes it nervously right and left, “You’re not going to make this fall on me! You’re not gonna make me look like the hysteric, whimsical child that gets angry for stupid things because you’re not perfect enough for his high standards! You won’t play this game, Blaine, you know very damn well this has nothing to do with my standards! That angel is _pregnant_!”

“And you don’t think I know that already?!” Blaine screams too, jumping on his feet and slapping away Leo’s finger, “Don’t you think I have eyes too?! And a brain, to make logical connections?! I know he’s pregnant! I can _see_ he is, and I know I’m the one who made him like that! But if you just let me explain—”

“What in all Heavens and Hells united makes you think I wanna hear any of your cheap, crappy explanations?!”

“No, of course you don’t want to!” Blaine answers, trying to top the noise of Leo’s voice with his own, “You’re not interested in hearing my version of the story! God forbid you could actually _understand_ my reasons and stop being angry at me! ‘Cause that’s all you want to do, isn’t it? You just want to keep being angry at me no matter what!”

“You bet I wanna keep being angry at you, you fucking knocked up a freaking angel!”

“I didn’t do it on purpose!”

“Ah! Of course! I guess this settles it! You didn’t do it on purpose! You what, tripped and accidentally fell with your penis up his butthole?!”

“Now that’s just you being ridiculous, I won’t take any of this shit anymore, get out of here!”

“Yes! Yes, that’s exactly what I’m going to do, I’m going to get out of here this very moment! Not because you told me, but because _I want to_! And you’re never gonna see my face again!”

“Well, good riddance, then! I’ll get over it!”

“Could I say something?” a low, somehow pretty hard and very stern voice says all of a sudden.

Blaine and Leo simultaneously turn around, facing the angel and shouting a synchronized “no!” even before they can both realize it was actually the angel speaking. When they do, they instantly shut up. Those were the first words the angel had said since he had flown into the house through the open window together with his golden locks and his unreal blue eyes and his frighteningly rounded belly, and the sound of his voice, now that they have time to think about it in the silence that suddenly fills the room, is pretty unsettling. He sounds unearthly, way more than Leo does. Maybe because demons are just human souls turned bad, while angels are made of the same matter God himself is made of.

“Maybe we should just… stop,” Blaine suggests tentatively, backing off a step or two, “And let him speak.”

Leo frowns, annoyed at him for suggesting it, but when he turns around to look at Adam and shuts him up again words seem to die in his throat, and he can do nothing but swallow them, hoping they don’t choke him as he nods. “So be it,” he concedes, leaning with his back against the wall, “Talk.”

The angel nods graciously towards him, his fingers elegantly crossed over his bulging tummy, and then he stands up. It’s the first time Leo sees him standing straight on his feet, and he swallows again because not only is the damn winged thing beautiful, but he’s also incredibly tall, and there’s some sort of broadness when it comes to his body – the large shoulders, the equally large chest, the robust arms – that makes him sort of threatening. It’s really true what the legends say, that the Devil created demons small to sneak into human minds, and God created angels big to better crush them all.

“Thank you for letting me explain,” the angel says, his voice deep and subtly loud, echoing inside Leo’s brain as if it was amplified, “Your vampire lover isn’t to blame for what happened between us. Inescapable circumstances brought us together.”

“Inescapable,” Leo frowns again, nervously tapping his clawed fingertips over his forearms, “As in, fate?”

“As in, coincidence,” Adam explains, “I was following the traces of a rogue fallen one, you might have heard of him. Does the name Casey ring a bell?”

It does, of course. The Thief, they have started to call him up and down all circles of Hell, with some kind of honest admiration. The fallen one who took Michael’s sword and brought it out of Heaven. Lucifer’s been searching for him all over the upside and downside world, but it looks like he’s vanished into thin air.

Leo turns towards Blaine, arching his eyebrows. “Angel Police, Blaine, really?” he asks, pointing at Adam with his thumb, “You had to go, have sex and knock up a _police officer_?”

“I don’t know what police is,” Adam frowns, annoyed at the interruption, “I was just doing my job, trying to retrieve the object that the fallen angel stole.”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what being Angel Police means,” Leo answers, waving his hand mid-air.

“More to the point,” Adam frowns again, casting him a stern, hard gaze that makes his eyes turn into fiery ice stones, “The reason why I was where I was is of no interest to you. Just know that I had received information that the fallen angel I was searching for had been recently spotted in the crowd usually spending time in an infamously renowned club in the 35th Street, the Fangs. Which is—”

“Where I usually eat, as you know,” Blaine finishes for him, nodding. 

“…mh,” Leo nods, still looking pretty unimpressed by the revelation.

“I didn’t know your lover would be there,” Adam reprises, “Nor did he know I would. As a matter of fact, none of us knew the other would be in that place, and that’s because we didn’t know each other before we actually met.”

“Wow,” Leo comments bitterly, tilting his head to the side, “So you went with someone you didn’t even know, did you, Blaine? The story keeps getting better and better. Please, go on, I’m interested.”

Adam frowns sternly, his full, perfectly shaped lips closing and tensing in an almost angry pale line. For a moment, some sort of vague golden aura seems to emanate from his fair, tan skin, but the weird luminescence disappears as quickly as it came after giving Leo the creeps for a brief but very intense moment. “Do you, or do you not want to know what happened between your lover and me?” he asks kind of roughly.

Leo tightens the knot of his arms over his chest, a low growl coming out his throat, as his eyes shine golden too. “Entertain me,” he answers, hissing through his fangs.

Blaine covers his face with both his hands and sighs.

The angel moves a step towards Leo. “As you wish,” he says. And suddenly Leo feels warmer. It’s like the air suddenly changed consistency all around him. It feels soft to the touch, hot on his skin, and it even changed smell. Leo needs a couple of seconds to understand it’s Adam’s proximity making it so. That light that briefly changed the color of his skin and then disappeared is coming back, now, and it doesn’t just wrap his whole figure into a luminous halo, it radiates from him. Leo feels it moving, passing from Adam’s body to his own, and it’s nothing like anything he ever felt before.

“Here it goes,” Blaine sighs, as he stands up. “Adam, I think he got it now.”

“You’re wrong,” Adam simply answers, moving forward, closing the distance parting him from Leo, “He didn’t.”

He’s obviously right. Being a demon, Leo obviously never visited Heaven, and since it’s pretty rare to find angels on Earth, despite the circumstances that ended up bringing one on Blaine’s couch – after bringing him into Blaine’s pants –, he had never seen an angel from such a close distance, let alone feeling him so close to his body. He had no idea the presence of an angel could be so overwhelming, to the point he doesn’t even seem able to think straight anymore. His ability to see the world in details seems to have disappeared completely, and the world itself doesn’t look as interesting as it looked before. He’s vaguely aware of where he is right now, he’s vaguely aware of Blaine’s presence next to him, but the only thing he knows for sure, the only thing his eyes are able to see, is Adam. He can see everything of him, every single straight and perfect line of his face, every dark blue spot in his irises, the perfection of his poreless tan skin, the waves of his bright blonde hair, and how soft they look.

His mouth dries up and his breathing gets labored, he opens his lips to try and inhale better but it’s no use. His chest keeps moving frantically up and down, and his hands shake, not in fear, nor in rage, but in strain, because he’s trying to keep them still down along his sides against his own will. All his brain seems able to process is how close Adam is, how beautiful he looks, how good he smells and how much he wants to have wild, hungry, raw, shameless sex with him.

“Okay, I think he really got it now,” Blaine arches an eyebrow, spotting Leo’s crotch bulge as the effect Adam had on him that night at the Fangs clearly repeats itself on his demon boyfriend right now.

“You might want to back off, if you don’t want to be involved,” Adam just says, ignoring his protests as he lifts his arms and presses his hands on the wall on the sides of Leo’s head, trapping him in there – as if he needed that to make sure Leo won’t move. There’s not a chance in the world Leo could even _think_ about it, right now. 

“Shall I remind you that you’re pregnant, Adam?” Blaine frowns, unreasonably worried as he takes a peek at the angel’s rounded tummy underneath his tunic.

“I can’t get any more pregnant than I already am, can I?” Adam answers. It would be a funny answer, wasn’t it for the extreme seriousness it has been spoken with. “Besides, I won’t let you take the blame for this. You didn’t come to me. We just met. What happened after that was nobody’s fault. Your demon lover must understand this, in order for us to raise our baby.”

“In order to what?!” Blaine almost screams, backing away a few inches. Leo notices exactly nothing of this, all caught up as he is studying every single detail of Adam’s face and then lifting himself up on his tiptoes to reach his lips with his own, determined to take a bite of him and see how he tastes. Adam doesn’t move away, welcoming Leo’s lips on his own, but despite getting pretty distracted by the kiss soon he manages to understand what he said confused Blaine, for reasons he can’t really fathom and is not interested in investigate right now.

To cut the argument off before it can even have a proper chance to get started, he grabs Blaine by the collar of his shirt and pulls him closer. That’s enough for Blaine to instantly lose his ability to think with his brain instead that with his cock, exactly like it already happened to Leo, who’s now wrapping his arms around Adam’s neck and kissing him voraciously, his tiny, pointy fangs scraping at Adam’s puffed up lips, drawing infinitely small drops of blood that fill the air with the familiar smell that makes Blaine’s stomach twitch in hunger.

Blaine presses his whole body against Adam, locking his lips around his pale neck and grazing his soft, smooth skin with the pointy tips of his canines. The moment he dives in, tasting Adam’s sweet, juicy blood on his tongue, his body reacts violently, awakening his desire, making him hard. He rubs himself against Adam’s buttocks through the soft, thin fabric of his tunic, feeling him naked underneath. His movements force Adam’s body forward, right against Leo’s tiny one, and Blaine can hear his boyfriend whimper and moan to the touch. He takes a peek up Adam’s shoulder and he sees them rubbing quickly one against the other, Leo keeping himself up on his tiptoes and holding Adam’s tunic between his closed fists to hold onto something as he moves up and down and back and forth against the angel’s body.

None of them speaks, none of them says a single word. It’s unnecessary, especially considering the fact that whatever needed to be said is being told by their bodies in the clearest way possible. At some point, Leo just takes a hold of the heavy black leather belt keeping his pants tight around his narrow hips and takes it off himself, freeing his erection from its cage with obvious relief. He’s tired of playing games, he’s tired of rubbing and he’s not that crazy about the weight of Adam’s rounded belly against his own, so he just turns around, hands on the wall, and exposes himself to the angel. 

He screams when Adam’s cock dives into him. It’s hot and big and so different from Blaine’s. It’s a whole new thing to get used to, but his body doesn’t waste time closing around it, welcoming it inside.

For a moment, he gets confused because Adam seems to move exactly as Blaine does, following the same pace, thrusting in the same way. Then he understands it’s only because Blaine’s thrusting into Adam too, and so Adam’s movements are nothing but an echo of Blaine’s own.

The detail, instead of making him angry, makes him even hornier.

He’s nothing but a shaky mess of tiny little whimpering sounds when he comes, a few moments later, Adam’s cock buried deep inside of him, the smell of his sweet blood changing the way the air tastes, and Blaine’s strong, barely warm fingers closed tight around his own hard-on. His orgasm stains the wall and then trickles down it in slow, translucent, heavy drops. Leo takes a quick look at it and can’t help but blush as he slowly comes back to his senses.

“This is unbelievable…” he mutters, moving away from them and pulling his pants up, “Really unbelievable! What is this supposed to mean?!”

“You know what it’s supposed to mean,” Blaine sighs, coming out of Adam’s body as the angel closes the wings he unexpectedly flapped open during his climax. “Are you alright?”

Adam looks down at his belly and touches it carefully, frowning lightly. “It kind of vaguely hurts,” he confesses.

“Oh Lord,” Blaine instantly panics, leading the angel back to the couch and helping him sit, “I knew it! I knew it was dangerous! Did I hurt it? Did I kill it? Did my penis killed an unborn angel of God? I’ll end up in Hell.”

“First of all,” Adam sighs, both his hands on his rounded belly, “He’s alive. I can feel him. And you’ll end up in Hell anyway, when you die: you’re a vampire, there’s no redemption and no Heaven for your kind. Last but not least, your penis didn’t even touch him. It wouldn’t be possible: he’s inside an egg.”

“An egg?!” Leo screams, backing off towards the wall, “What kind of witchery is that even? What are you, a chicken?”

“I’m an angel,” Adam frowns, “As you know. We always give birth through eggs. It is known.”

“It wasn’t known by me!” Leo insists.

“Nor by me,” Blaine sighs, “But I’m relieved that I didn’t touch him. Then why does it hurt?”

“I think I just wore myself out,” Adam answers, shrugging carelessly, “I only need to rest.”

“You can stay as long as you want!” Blaine hastens to offer, “You know what? I’m gonna make you some tea. Right now,” he nods, as he heads towards the kitchen.

“It’d be of no use,” Adam answers, arching an eyebrow, “I don’t drink. And I can’t stay. Much like your demon lover, I have to go back to my real home at the end of the day.”

“Great,” Blaine sighs, dropping next to him on the couch, “Isn’t it just grand? Two boyfriends and nobody who’ll actually ever be able to spend the night.”

“He’s not your boyfriend!” Leo instantly clarifies, pointing his finger at Adam, “He’s the homewrecker!”

“You’re still thinking of going away?” Blaine frowns, “Even after we showed you how it works and how clearly inevitable it is?”

“Spare me!” Leo answers, enraged, “Do you think I should believe a single word, or even a single thing that happened, just because that pigeon said it, or made it happen?”

“I am not a pigeon,” Adam answers, frowning deeply, his skin glowing golden as it did when he was starting to get really angry, “I’m an angel of God, and a lowlife like you should show some respect.”

“Whoa, whoa!” Blaine jumps on his feet, putting himself between them, “Now! Let’s try and _not_ start an interracial multi-dimensional war in my sitting room, shall we? Isn’t it enough that we’re going to have an half-angel, half-vampire baby son?”

“Yeah, speaking of which!” Leo moves to the side, to be able to look at Adam straight again, “I heard you, before! Don’t think I didn’t just because we were rubbing crotches together at the time! You’re not raising this kid with my man!”

“Children need to be surrounded by love and live in a complete, united family, to grow up strong and happy,” Adam answers, “I’m not raising him with your man. I’m raising it with you _both_.”

Whatever word Leo was ready to say in response to the million things he was expecting to hear from Adam, dies in his throat when Adam manages to say the only thing he couldn’t have expected him to say in a million years.

“…what,” he only manages to babble, his arms dropping down his sides.

“Yeah, what?” Blaine echoes him.

Adam doesn’t answer them. He pulls himself up on his feet and straightens his tunic down his legs and around his belly, before spreading his wings as he approaches the window. “We will be talking about that,” he says, climbing on the windowsill, “At length.”

He disappears the moment after, nothing but a few white feathers on the floor to testify he was indeed there up to just a few seconds before. Blaine turns to look at Leo, and Leo looks back at him, so baffled by what he just heard he can’t come up with a single thing to say, which is a first.

“…I can’t,” he manages in the end, shaking his head, “This is ridiculous and I can’t.”

Blaine watches him walk to the window and jump on the windowsill too, spreading his bat-like wings and flapping them in the air a couple of times just to stretch them.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Blaine asks, just to be sure.

“Of course not, you idiot!” Leo barks at him, showing his fangs, “I need to get back home, it’s already late. I’ll be coming back. No way I’m gonna leave you in the hands of that stupid chicken all alone,” he mutters, disappearing from view after a little while.

Left behind and alone in his house, Blaine briefly considers about getting out of there and walk to the Fangs for a quick brunch, but he ultimately decides not to. There must be other angels out there searching for the Thief. The last thing he wants is knock another one up.


End file.
